Symmetrical Bond
by Gracekim1
Summary: This is the sequeal to 'Inseperable', it will quelt your thrist for more action, powers and mystery! Do the Symmetrical exist? What will Nero do next? Read on to find out... (Currently approaching the end of 'Alligiant' so I'll get even more inspiration as I go on)


_Symmetrical Bond_

_Chapter one- The 'Emotion-less'_

'_Show compassion and forgive all'-Caring_

'_Never give up!'-Determination_

_I saw my parents turn back as they smiled at me as mist began to appear and vanished within it._

'_Janet?' a familiar voice asked._

_I turned around and saw a lady with long light brown hair and blue eyes wearing sunset flowery dress staring at me._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_I'm your long-lost cousin" She replied as she turned and slowly walked away._

"_Wait! At least tell me your name!" I cried as I run after her._

_Then something caught my right arm and dragged me under a pool._

_I struggled against the force but I couldn't breathe._

Then I violently woke up gasping next to Bingo as he put his arm around me for comfort.

Bingo's dad didn't always treat him like a person, his mum was a historian and went to the 'Emotion-less' to research more on the legendary Symmetricals.

Symmetricals are said to have been a group of people similar to Inseparables with a hidden power:

Telepathy and the ability to harmonize a whole community through singing.

Most people think they were just a legend but Bingo's mum was determined to find out the truth.

The train pasted New York on the way to the 'Uncharted territory' and arrived in France.

The 'Emotion-less' huts were dotted around the city about 3 miles from Paris in the countryside.

We all got off the train and went into the tall white office-like building where we were greeted by their leader: Jen, Bingo's mum who looked like Bingo with long, curly brown hair and brown eyes wearing a mixture of emotion colours with their own decided symbol: a multi-coloured dove inside a huge red love heart.

"Welcome to Emotionless, there are refugees from the other emotions like you to escape the violence etc" Jen said.

We followed her as she showed us our rooms and then became more serious.

"There are only a few rules here: One, no fighting and two, no weapons. We want to stay peaceful no matter what" Jen said, sternly.

We all nodded.

"Well, it's lunchtime now so you're free to talk now" Jen said.

Then she left.

"Well, for a start I so miss Nora and Fox" I whispered, softly.

"I know, Janet" Bingo replied, softly.

So we got some bread rolls and gammon and I enjoyed every morsel of it.

"Janet, can I talk to you in private?" Jan asked me just after I'd finshed having lunch with Bingo.

"um…Sure" I said as I followed her into a secret control room.

"Have you heard of the 'Symmetricals'?" She asked.

"Yes, Bingo told me about your work" I replied.

"Well, It's a possibility that it's just a myth since no one knows for sure" Jan said.

That statement made me think about it a lot after I just decided to plietly agree with her and she ended the light conversation.

Then I decided it was research time.

XXX

Over the years, our ancestors created the Internet and then over time, something more advanced called 'Cyber-link'.

It was a holographic version of the internet with more interaction involved.

While I was alone , after the talk with Jan, I tapped into it with my purple, velvety wool gloves to do some search.

_The Symmetricals thought to be a Myth happen to be real. A witness reported a group of mysterious people, unlike no other, that wore lemon-yellow clothes possessed unbelievable powers._

_They truly do exist,_ the article read.

I was shocked.

_They're real_ I thought.

But unknown to my knowledge, a figure wearing one of the Emotionless outfits wielding ease dropping gadgets had been able to read my mind and ran off to Sydney

XXX

Back in Sydney, Nero was helped by Jun to start his next phase: Improve the collar in order to control the Inseparable and maybe even find another group to target.

"Jun, I want you to tell our co-operator to I'm grateful to receive more collars especially the red ones that I'll lure one of them in order to improve them" Nero said.

"Of course, I'll send a hostage to deliver the message immediately" Jun said with a grin as she glanced at Nora who, now that she wasn't under their control, shaking in fear with Fox next to her holding patch who looked really innocent.

Just then, the spy appeared.

"Nero, The Symmetricals are real" The spy reported.

"Interesting…Keep spying on them and when I'm ready, I'll send Hopper for the delivery task" Nero said.

"Yes, Sir" The spy said as he disappeared back to 'Emotion-less'.

"Now, then. I'd like you two plus your cat to deliver a message.." Nero began as he faced Nora, Fox and Patch.

XXX

_Nora's point of view_

You must be wondering how on earth did we end up in Nero's clutches?

Well, I'll start from the time period after we were released from the collar's control.

Fox and I found the letter Janet had left for us and looked for Patch back at Random and found him unharmed from the violence. Probably because he hid underneath a bed and used his common sense-if cats even have that or fear of loud sound- to know to stay hidden and safe.

Then everything was messed up, half of the 'Random' had betrayed us as some had never been under the collar control.

So we tried to get a train to 'Emotion-less' to join Janet and her connection friend, Bingo but we were stopped by the random-traitors and taken to Nero who was over in Australia so we got jetlagged as well which made the situation even worse.

So Nero gave us his message and sent Alish, one of the Emotion-less girls that we'd seen get kicked out who's eyes were pure black with no pupils at all.

She had shoulder-length brown hair and ,when normal, black eyes.

She wore a mixture of anger, love, random and worried colours through her shirt and trousers with the 'Emotion-less' symbol armband on her arm.

She also wore a red collar on her neck.

"Alish, lead these three to 'Emotion-less' and deliver the message" Nero said.

So she stood behind us as we got onto the train which took us to 'Emotion-less'.

XXX

"So Nero, what happens if this plan fails and one of us dies or something?" Jun asked.

"Don't worry, Jun. I _ALWAYS_ have a back-up plan" Nero said with frightening grin.

**The long-awaited Squeal is here! Sorry, you all had to wait so long! I didn't mean for 'Inseparable' to only have 5 chapters! I wanted it to be long but aw, well.**

**Anyway, long story short my birthday is next week Monday and I'll be turning 16!**

**I'll got a big question: Should I add a party for Jun and Nero to ruin or go with the original plan?**

**Plus if you want me to add exciting challenges again like in 'Random' then PM me I'll try my best ok? **

**Read and review or Nero will get you!**


End file.
